Osteoporosis and other bone destructive disorders are a major problem in our health system due to an aging population. Primary osteoporosis treatments focus on decreasing bone destruction by reducing the formation and maturation of osteoclasts. Osteoporosis treatments include estrogen replacement therapy, administration of bisphosphonates, selective estrogen receptor modulators, calcitonin, and antibodies such as denosumab. However, such therapies are sometimes associated with adverse effects, e.g., breast cancer, osteonecrosis of the jaw, hypercalcemia, and hypertension. Accordingly, there exists a need for new treatments for osteoporosis.